


Stim

by jiscake



Series: Stories From The Frontier [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Pilot & Titan relationship, being alone, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscake/pseuds/jiscake
Summary: After Elliott was left alone in the training facility, he thought he'd seen everything. But one day a weird guy showed up, claiming to make stim work.





	Stim

It’s been two weeks now since Wraith had been gone. No one ever got a signal from her, meaning they had assigned her KIA. Elliott had tried his best to erase her memory from his mind but it was all useless.   
Who knows, the next regeneration may help in the process.   
He was sitting on the edge of the training camp, just looking at the edge of the city. Angel City was visible from there and it killed him a bit. He remembered all the good times he had there. With Wraith, Barker and Cooper as well. Now all of them were gone and he was here, all alone.  
“Are you okay, Pilot?” he heard his Titan’s voice. He turned around, but it was all just a neural link. His Titan was probably in one of the racks, not even nearby. When not training, they kept all the titans in the same place. It was pure formality.   
“Yeah, FS, I’m okay.” Elliott has sighed as he stood up. He knew that doing nothing was useless. He walked to his titan, picking his helmet up in the meantime. “How about we go and kick some ass?” he forced a smile on his lips as he stood in front of his Titan.   
“Sentence not recognized. Asking for re-formatting.” Yeah, talking to an AI wasn’t the same as talking to a human. It requires the formal language.  
“Beating up the bad guys, FS.”   
But it was all just a simulation, even though it felt like real world. You couldn’t just respawn when you died, that was the biggest difference. Everything else felt painfully real - the punches, stabs, the heavy chassis of the Titans. Elliott was convinced that they had a secret technique to make it all real in their mind. After all; name one this the ARES Divisions doesn’t have.   
As he made his way to the simpod, he ordered his Titan to do the same. But before he could start doing the preparations, something bothered him in doing so.   
He heard a noise. Looking around, he saw no one in the room. Everybody else had gone on a holiday or a short break buf Elliott had nowhere to go.   
He put the helmet down, and started looking for the mysterious noise. It sounded human, definitely human. Something like a small snicker.   
Suddenly he saw a green syringe on the ground. Elliott picked it up, and looked at it. He had a brief idea of what it could be, but he thought only simulacrums were allowed to use stim. It would be deadly for humans.   
“Díos mio, amigo. You scared the living hell out of me.” turning his head around, he saw a young looking male in the room. He was dressed as a pilot, definitely the gear of a pilot. “Would you mind giving that back to me?” he reached out to the green, mysterious looking syringe Elliott was holding in his hand.  
“What do you need stim for? It’s gonna kill you.” he handed it back to the younger male without any proper questions.   
“Ah, glad you asked, but I gotta keep my mouth shut, compadre. Wish I could give you the answer but you gotta wait.” Elliott noticed that the younger male couldn’t stand in one place. Anxious fidgeting with his fingers, or small stomping with his leg, acting like a total drug addict.  
Jesus, what has this place become?  
“It ain’t my business and at this point, I really don’t care.” Elliott sighed, and put his helmet on. Not caring is what his mind told him, but deep down he was curious.  
How could someone use stim for a human body without permanent damage? Why would he need it? What is it, that he wants to do so badly?  
“One question.” he turned to the younger one, who was ready to make his way out of the building. “How are you gonna make it work?”  
“Make work what?”  
“The stim.”  
The younger pilot just laughed, throwing the dangerous-looking green syringe in the air and catching it with ease.  
“Never mess with a pharmacist, amigo. Death may come swiftly and without mercy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
I'm back again with a short story in my Titanfall/Apex AU! I thought it'd be kinda fun to explore in this universe so here I am, trying to make the most out of it (even though this is pretty short, sorry ><). I'll probably continue Elliott's story, I hope you'll stick around. :)   
I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
Have an amazing day, love  
\- jiscake


End file.
